Dolls and action figures have long been popular with children throughout the world. Initially, dolls and action figures were created as a companion or friend for children so as to create a sense of security by allowing the child to easily identify with the doll. These dolls and action figures typically have childlike physical features such as immature facial features and proportions. The dolls may also be clothed in a manner familiar to children such as in pajamas and play clothes. Furthermore, these dolls typically are sold with the accessories of a baby such as doll sized rattles and baby bottles.
With the increased awareness of child psychology and development, dolls and action figures have taken on an educational role. For example, dolls and action figures may be sold with the physical features, hair and clothing of a teenager or an adult so as to allow the child to play the role of a teenager or adult through use of the doll or action figure. Such role playing allows the child to place themselves in adult situations thereby allowing for the mental development of the child. Heretofore, a disadvantage of these prior art dolls and action figures is that the clothing sold with the dolls is generally limited to glamorous female clothes or military male clothes. Moreover, the accessories sold with the dolls are generally limited to personal hygiene products or military weaponry. Accordingly, these dolls generally limit the child's imagination to a few stereotypical adult roles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a doll or action figure that stimulates the imagination of a child by allowing the child to play the role of an adult in a variety of adult situations or professions. Moreover, there is a need for a doll or action figure that allows the child to learn about the tools and safety gear of a variety of these professions so as to further understand the responsibility of carrying out such a profession.